Comforting Friends
by MrsBuck
Summary: What if Sam and Liz switched lives? What if Jason was engaged to Elizabeth instead of Sam? What if instead of Sam being shot it was Liz? What if Jason slept with Sam instead of Liz the night of the blackout? What happens when Liz finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Comforting Friends**

Summary: What if Sam and Liz switched lives? What if instead of Jason being engaged to Sam he was engaged to Elizabeth? What if instead of Sam being shot it was Liz? What if Jason slept with Sam instead of Liz the night of the blackout? What happens when Liz finds out? What happens when Sam ends up pregnant with Jason's child?

A/N: In this story Sam and Liz have basically switched lives. So Sam is married to Lucky not Liz. GH history is still the same, except for the fact that Sam and Liz have switched lives. Sam and Carly are really good friends. Carly has always wanted Sam and Jason together so when she finds out about them sleeping together she is thrilled. Jason and Sam are good friends too. In my story Liz didn't want to name the baby Lila after Lila died. She wanted to name it something else.

**Chapter 1**

_The Night of the Blackout_

Jason walks into his penthouse totally pissed. He can't believe what he just saw: Liz and Ric sleeping together. He goes over to the bar and gets some tequila to drown out all of the memories. He goes to lie down on the stairs and drinks some more tequila. He's wondering to himself why he didn't try and stop them.

He keeps on drinking the tequila to try and drown out all of the memories of them together. Them living in Hawaii during his memory loss, the loss of the baby, and losing Danny. All of the sudden he hears a knock at the door. Hoping that it is Liz saying that she couldn't go through with it he gets up quickly to answer the door. As soon as he opens it he's surprise to find Sam standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"Sam what's wrong?" Jason asks truly concerned for his friend.

"Lucky's cheating on me. I found him sleeping with Maxie in our own apartment." she says walking into the penthouse. "Jason what am I going to do?"

"I don't know" he says pulling her into a hug. Sam notices the tequila on the desk.

"Jason why are you drinking?"

"I caught Liz and Ric sleeping together." he says plainly

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine" he says walking over to the desk and picking up the tequila to take another drink.

"Jason I don't think that you should be drinking" Sam stated

"Why not? I just found my ex-fiancée sleeping with her step-father. You probably need some of this too" he says giving her the bottle

"Yea you're probably right" she says taking the bottle from him and taking a drink.

Pretty soon the bottle is gone and they are both a little drunk. Jason notices that the bottle is empty so he goes and gets another one. Jason goes back over to Sam and sits next to her on the couch and handing her the bottle.

"Jason why did you break up with Liz?"

"She was shot because of me and she was in danger and I don't think that she truly accepted my work. You were really the only girl who truly accepted me for me."

"Jason why did Lucky have to cheat on me? I mean am I not good enough?" she asks with tears coming down her face.

Jason takes her in his arms, "Sam you are more than enough. You are beautiful, you're smart, and you have this kick ass attitude about you."

Sam just looked at Jason shocked, she couldn't believe that Jason just admitted that. Jason got tired of Sam staring at him so he did the only thing that he could think of, he kissed her. Sam immediately responded to the kiss and put her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Jason then leaned Sam back on the couch and got on top of her still kissing her. They soon pulled apart for air.

Sam looked into Jason blue eyes and got lost in them. She saw lust and passion. She knew that she wanted him, no needed him. Sam then took off his shirt and then kissed him again. Jason then picked Sam up and brought her upstairs to his room where he made love to her all night long.

_The Next Morning_

Jason woke up the next morning to Sam laying on his bare chest. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful. She looked like an angel. He could stare at her all day.

Sam awoke in Jason arms and immediately smiled thinking of last night. Jason took notice of her smile and decided to let her know that he was awake.

"Good Morning" he whispered.

"Good Morning" she whispered back.

Jason leaned down kissed her softly. The kissed then turned passionate and Jason then flipped Sam over so that he was on top. Jason started kissing her down her neck.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Sam asked

"You're asking me now?" he replied still leaving kisses down her neck and sucking on it.

Sam let out a moan, "No I'm just asking if you want to do this?"

"If I didn't want to do this I wouldn't be kissing you right now" he said.

That shut Sam up and gave in. She wound herself making love to Jason again.

About two hours later they were both downstairs in the kitchen eating.

"Jason?" Sam asked

"Hmm?"

"Do you regret last night?" she asked shyly

"No. If I regretted last night I wouldn't have made love to you this morning." he said seriously.

"Good" she said standing up

"Where are you going?" Jason asked following her.

"I have to get home. I have a shift today at the hospital."

"Are you sure you should go. I mean what happens if Lucky shows up?" Jason asked.

"Then I will stay away from him. If he doesn't then I'll call security." she said opening up the door.

"OK call me if you need anything." Jason said turning her around so she would face him.

"I will" she said with a smile.

Jason leaned down and kissed her softly, "Be careful" he said

"I will. You be careful too." she said softly then left.

Jason just watched her leave, he couldn't believe that he actually slept with Sam. She was so beautiful and loving he couldn't believe it. Jason closed the door and walked over to the couch and sat down. He had to think about what happened last night of course he didn't regret it but what would happen when Lucky, Liz, and everyone else found out. Well he knew what Carly would think. She would tell him to stay with Sam and leave Liz. He was actually afraid for Sam because Lucky was on drugs and he didn't know how he would handle it and if he would hurt Sam. Just then there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered and it and to his surprise Liz was on the other side.

"Hey" she said "Can I come in?"

"Yea" he said opening the door wider and letting her in.

"We need to talk" Liz said

"Ok" Jason said walking over to the fireplace.

"Last night I slept with Ric" Liz suddenly said

Jason couldn't look at her because every time he looked at her all he could see was Ric putting his hands on her and her kissing Ric.

"I know" he whispered

"What" Liz asked

"I know" he said a little louder he said finally looking at her.

"How?" she asked

"I came to the Lake House last night to tell you that I wanted you back and to try and make it work but then I saw you through the window."

"Did you even try and stop it or did you just stare?" she asked angrily

"I couldn't think at all. I just came back here and started drinking."

"Why didn't you try to stop it?"

"I wanted to I really did but like I said I couldn't think. All I could think of was him putting his hands on you and kissing you. I couldn't handle it so I just left. Liz there is something you should know"

"What?" she asked scared

"Last night I slept with Sam."

"What?" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I slept with Sam." he stated again.

"How could you do this? How could you sleep with her? How could you cheat on me?"

"Me cheat on you? If you want to talk about cheating Liz technically you cheated first."

Liz just stared at Jason. She couldn't believe he said that.

"Maybe I should leave" Liz suggested

"Yea I think that that is a good idea" Jason said walking towards the door and opening it for her.

Jason nodded at Liz as she left the penthouse. Jason needed to talk to someone. He can't talk to Sam because she's involved in this and he can't talk to Carly cause if he tells her it will be around town by the end of the day so that only left one person. Sonny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Greystone_

Jason walked into Greystone on a mission to find Sonny. He found him in the living room on the phone. Sonny noticed Jason and ended his phone call.

"Hey Jase I was just about to call you." Sonny said walking over to bar. "You want anything?"

"No I'm good"

"Is there a reason why you came over?" Sonny asked him.

"Yea there is"

"Well what is it?"

"Last night I went over to Alexis' to ask Liz to come back home with me but when I got there I caught her having sex with Ric"

After Jason said that Sonny spit out his drink.

"Did you stop it?"

"No. I couldn't think I just walked away"

"Let me get this straight you just walked away from your fiancée having sex with Ric?"

"Ex-fiancée. I broke up with her remember."

Sonny nodded "Are you and Liz going to try and work things out?"

"Sonny there's more to the story"

"What else could there possibly be?"

"After I caught Liz I went back to the penthouse and started drinking and then Sam showed up saying that she caught Lucky in bed with Maxie and we started drinking and we slept together."

"What?"

"I slept with Sam"

"You slept with Sam?" asked a voice from behind them

Both Sonny and Jason turned around to see Carly standing in the doorway.

"Answer the question Jason did you sleep with Sam?"

"Yes Carly but you have to promise not to say anything Sam still has to tell Lucky"

"Does Liz know that you slept with Sam?"

"Since when did you care about Liz?" Jason asked.

"I don't. I just wanted to know how she reacted when you told her."

"Yes I told her and she was heartbroken"

"Wait a minute Jason you would never sleep with someone unless something happened. What did Liz do?" Carly asked

"Carly you don't need to know"

"No I have a right to know why she hurt my best friend"

_Of course she would play the best friend card_, Jason thought. Giving up Jason said, "Fine Carly but you promise me that you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise Jason" Carly promised

"I caught Liz sleeping with Ric"

Carly stared at Jason with shock. "You've got to be kidding me right. Liz actually slept with Ric?"

Jason nodded.

"That bitch and to think I actually told you to go back to her." Carly said pacing the living room.

"Carly you promise me that you won't say anything right?"

"Yea I promise Jase" Carly said walking out the door.

"You don't think she's going to say anything?" Jason asked Sonny.

"With Carly you never know" came Sonny's reply.

"Ugh" Jason grunted sitting on the couch.

Sonny laughed at Jason while Jason glared at Sonny.

"I don't know what to do" Jason said.

"Do you regret sleeping with Sam?" Sonny asked Jason

"No I don't. I wouldn't take it back if I could. Is there anything you need me to do today?" Jason asked

"No. Why don't you just go home and figure out what you are going to do."

Jason nodded and walked out the door to go back to his penthouse.

Carly walked into General Hospital with a mission. She needed to talk to Sam. Seeing Sam at the nurse's desk she walked over to her. Sam looked up and saw Carly.

"Hey Carly" Sam said with a smile.

"Hey Sam can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"About last night?"

Sam looked at Carly confused "What about last night?"

"You sleeping with Jason" Carly said

Sam looked at Carly with wide eyes.

"So can we talk now?" asked Carly

"Yea lets talk in the waiting area." Sam said walking over to the waiting area with Carly following closely behind.

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard Jason talking about it to Sonny"

Sam grunted and put her head in her hands and sat on the couch with Carly sitting next her.

"You're not going to tell Lucky are you?" Sam asked scared.

"No but you better."

"I will"

"Why did you sleep with Jason anyways?"

"I caught Lucky in bed with Maxie. He got addicted to those pills again." Sam said crying

"Oh sweetie" Carly whispered pulling Sam into her arms.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to kick my cousins ass" Carly said

Sam just laughed as she wiped her tears.

"Sam do you regret sleeping with Jason?"

"No I don't and I should because I cheated on my husband. Carly I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to tell you but do you love Lucky?"

"Yea I do but I told him if he got addicted to those pills again I was going to leave him."

Carly nodded "I agree with you there. Look I have to go but I'll talk to you soon ok?"

Sam nodded "Thanks Carly I'm glad I have a friend in you"

Carly hugged Sam "Me too."

_A Month Later_

This last month had been crazy for Sam. She didn't know what to do. She kicked Lucky out of the house after she told him that she slept with Jason and he took it really hard. He shook and she fell to the ground but Nikolas was able to stop him from doing any more damage. She was grateful for Nikolas even though Lucky was his brother he still supported her in her decision. Of course he didn't support her in sleeping with Jason but he couldn't blame her.

She never thought that her and Lucky would end up like this. She thought that they would be happily married not in the middle of getting a divorce. She recently found out that Lucky went into rehab. Apparently he took it really hard when he hurt her. He realized that it wasn't him and he decided he needed to turn his life around but that didn't mean that Sam was going to take him back she needed to trust him again.

During everything she actually had Jason. He was her biggest supporter. They didn't act weird around each other after that night. She had Sonny and Carly too. She had her grams. She thought that it was a good idea to divorce Lucky.

Now here she was in her bathroom looking at the pregnancy test in her hands. She was about to look at the results. She looked down at the screen and read _Positive_.

_Jason's Penthouse_

Jason walked downstairs to hear a knocking on his door. He opened the door to see Sam in tears. He immediately let her into the penthouse and took her in his arms.

"Sam what happened? Lucky didn't try and hurt you again did he?" Jason asked angrily.

Sam shook her head "No Jason. I actually need to tell you something."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything"

"I know Jase." Sam said taking a big breath, "Jason I'm pregnant"

Jason's eyes lit up but then he realized that the baby was Lucky's.

"I wish you and Lucky the best" Jason said

"Jason I don't know who the father is."

"Sam it can't be me. We used protection remember?"

"I know we did Jase but we didn't the next morning remember?"

Of course. He was so caught up in being with her that he totally forgot about protection.

"Alright we can go to General Hospital and get a test done" Jason said "Does Lucky know"

Sam shook her head "No he's in rehab. I don't want to tell him 'til I'm sure. I don't want to get his hopes up."

Jason nodded as he grabbed his jacket and put it on "Do you want to go now?" he asked.

Sam nodded following Jason out of the penthouse and to General Hospital to take a paternity test.

_General Hospital_

Jason just got done giving his DNA and he noticed Sam sitting in the waiting area.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea its just so surreal. I mean I don't know what I'm going to do. I have to take care of Cameron and then having this baby too. I never thought that I would be a single mother."

"Hey you got me ok? I'll help you out whether the baby is mine or not"

"I don't want your charity Jase"

"Its not charity. I just want to help plus this baby could be mine and I want its mother to taken care of."

Sam laughed "What would I do without you?" she asked.

"You won't ever have to find out" Jason said giving her a hug.

Then Dr. Kelly Lee came out and told them that they should get the results in a few days. They both nodded and left the hospital to go back to Jason's penthouse both unaware of the jealous eyes watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jason and Sam were back at the penthouse both sitting in silence. Sam didn't know what to do. She never thought in a million years that she would be a single mother. She always thought that she would be happily married. Sam started to cry. Jason noticed Sam's tears and he pulled her into his arms.

"Sam what's wrong?" Jason asked

"I just don't know what to do. I mean I always wanted to have a baby with Lucky but ever since he got addicted to those pills I don't know what I want. I do hope this baby is yours because I don't want their father to be a drug addict." Jason was shocked he didn't know what to say. "Jase are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine its just a shock to hear you say that you want be to be the baby's father."

"I'm sorry. I mean if you rather it not be yours...."

"No, no. I want it to be mine I just never thought that you would want it to be mine. I thought that you would want it to be Lucky's since he is your husband."

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore. Everything has been so crazy this last year with you breaking up with Liz and Lucky getting hooked on drugs and Liz finding out that Alexis is her mother. I never thought that it would be like this." Sam stated. "Jason I don't know what to do" she said crying again.

"Hey you have me and I will always be there for you whether the baby is mine or not but Sam I have to ask you what are you going to do if the baby is mine?"

"I honestly haven't thought that far ahead Jase. I will let you see the baby I just don't know what you want."

Before Jason could reply there was a knock at the door. Jason looked at Sam silently asking her if he should get the door. Sam nodded. Jason got up and answered the door while Sam wiped her tears. Jason opened the door and was shocked to see Liz on the other side. Jason let Liz inside the house and once Liz saw Sam she saw red.

"What's she doing here?" Liz asked with disdain.

"None of your business Liz. What are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I needed to talk to you." Liz stated

"Well now is not a good time so if you could come back later..."

"No Jase its ok" Sam said getting up off the couch "I have to go get Cameron from grams and I'm suppose to meet Emily later."

Jason nodded and escorted her to the door. He opened up the door and turned to Sam, "Call me if you need anything ok?"

Sam nodded and walked out of the door. Jason closed the door and turned to Liz.

"What do you need to talk about?" Jason asked politely.

"I really needed to talk to you. I don't know what to do about Alexis."

"What do mean?"

"I don't know how to tell her that I slept with Ric"

Jason grimaced when she said that. It was still a sore spot for him. "Liz I can't help you with that. You have to tell her on your own."

Liz nodded with tears in her eyes. She never thought that her and Jason would be like this. She thought that they would be married right now. She never thought that they would be broken up. She never thought that she would ever sleep with Ric and she never thought that he would sleep with Sam.

"Liz there's something you should know." Jason said breaking Liz from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked scared

"Sam's pregnant and the baby could possibly be mine" he told her bluntly.

"How could you?" Liz asked with tears

"What do you mean?"

"How could you do that to me? To us?"

"Liz there is no us. I broke up with you remember. I know I started all of this when I broke up with you but that gives you know right to be mad because if you want to get technical you are the one who cheated first. You slept with Ric first and I know that didn't give me the right to sleep with Sam but I wouldn't take it back if I could. I don't regret that night." Jason told Liz

Liz looked at Jason with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that he just said that. It broke her heart when he said that he didn't regret sleeping with Sam because she sure as hell regret sleeping with Ric.

"Maybe I should go" Liz suggested.

"Yea I think that is a good idea." Jason replied.

Liz nodded and walked out of the penthouse. Jason stared at the door. He didn't know what to do he needed to talk to someone and the only person he could talk to was Sonny. So he left to go to Sonny's

As soon as Sam left Jason's she went to her Grams to pick up Cameron. After she picked him up she went to Wyndamere so she could talk to Emily and Nikolas. Even though Emily was Jason's sister and Nikolas was Lucky's brother they were still their for her and agreed with what she was doing.

_~Wyndamere~_

Sam walked in with Cameron asleep on her hip. Emily and Nikolas noticed her immediately. Nikolas took Cameron out of her arms and took him to one of the rooms for him to finish his nap. Sam sat down on the couch and started to cry. Emily sat down next to her and gave her a hug. That's how Nikolas found them. A crying Sam on the couch in Emily's arms. Nikolas sat on the other side of Sam.

"So you want to tell us why you're here and why you're crying?" Emily asked pulling out of the embrace.

"I'm pregnant" Sam simply said.

Both Nikolas and Emily's eyes widened. "Sweetie I thought that you would be happy about that." Emily said

"I am happy but I don't know who the father is" Sam stated crying even harder.

Nikolas pulled her into his arms "Do Lucky or Jason know?" he asked

"Jason knows and we took a DNA test but Lucky doesn't. I'm not going to tell him till I'm sure who the father is. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"So you're still going through with the divorce?" Emily asked

"Yea Em I am. I can't trust him and he can't trust me. How do I know that he won't get hooked on those pills again. This is the second time and I told him if he got hooked on them again that I was going to leave him."

Nikolas and Emily completely understood. They never thought in a million years that Sam and Lucky would get a divorce. They were the four musketeers. They were four best friends.

"I better get going I have to work tonight and plus I have to drop Cameron off." Sam said wiping her tears.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Are you sure you should be working with everything going on?" Nikolas asked.

"Nikolas I have to work. I have bills to pay." Sam said giving her reasons

"Ok why don't you leave Cameron here. You can pick him up tomorrow" Nikolas suggested.

"Alright" Sam nodded while leaving

"Do you think that she will be alright?" Emily asked Nikolas once Sam left.

"I hope so. She's really going to need us Em." Nikolas stated.

_~Greystone~_

"Sonny" Jason yelled when he walked into the living room.

"What?" he yelled back coming down the stairs

"I need to talk to you." he said

"About what?" Sonny asked

"Sam's pregnant" Jason told him.

"What?" Sonny asked with his eyes widening.

"Sam's pregnant" he said again.

"Are you the father?" Sonny asked him

"I don't know. We just took a DNA test."

"Have you told Liz?"

"Yea I just told her. She took it really hard."

"Has Sam told Lucky"

"No. She's not going to tell him until she knows for sure who the father is. She doesn't want to get his hopes up."

Sonny nodded understanding her reasons.

"What are you going to do if the baby is yours?" Sonny asked him

"I honestly don't know. Its just a lot to deal with."

"Do you want to get back with Liz?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. We won't be able to trust each other and our relationship was based off trust and since we slept with other people we can't really trust one another. She also didn't really accept me for who I was. I think that she was thinking that once she was shot that I was going to leave the business but I didn't and I think that really hurt her."

Sonny nodded.

"Look I'm going to go. I'll have those contracts for you by the end of the week"

"No its ok man take your time."

Jason nodded and walked out the door back to his penthouse.

_~A few days later~_

Sam was looking through a patients file at the nurses desk when Dr. Lee came up to her.

"Sam can I talk to you?" Dr. Lee asked Sam

Sam nodded "Yea"

They both walked over to the waiting area and sat down.

"I have the results" she said handing Sam the envelope, "I haven't looked at them so I'll just leave you alone"

Sam nodded and she watched her walk away. Sam took a deep breath and was about to open the envelope when she decided she should tell Jason first. She walked over to the nurses desk to talk to Epiphany.

"Epiphany do think I can have the rest of the day off. I'm feeling kind of fatigue and light headed?" Sam asked her.

"Yea but you'll have to take another shift." Epiphany stated

"I will" Sam said walking off and getting onto the elevator and headed to Jason's.

_~Jason's Penthouse~_

Jason opened up the door to see Sam on the other side.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked

"Yea" he said opening up the door a little wider and letting her inside.

"I got the results" she said showing him the envelope

"What do they say?" he asked

"I don't know I haven't looked at them yet" she said.

"Do you want me to open them?" he asked

"No I will." she said.

They both sat down on the couch while she opened it. She looked down at the results and then looked at him with tears.

"What does it say?" he asked scared

"You're the father" she whispered

"What?" he whispered back

"You're the father" she said again showing him the results.

"I'm going to be a father" he said emotionally.

"Yea Jase you are" she said giving him a hug.

They both pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. Jason slowly leaned down and kissed Sam. Sam kissed him back and deepened the kiss by putting her arms around his neck. Jason brought Sam closer and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. They both broke apart needing air.

"I'm sorry" Jason apologized moving a piece of hair behind her ear that fell on her face.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For kissing you." he said

"Jason there is no need to apologize. If I didn't want to kiss you I wouldn't have kissed you back. I want this." she said kissing him.

"Are you sure?" he asked breaking the kiss.

"I'm sure" she said.

That was Jason needed he pulled her into another kiss. Jason stood up and carried her to his bedroom and made love to her. Both of them unaware of the person standing in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comforting Friends**

**Chapter 4**

_~Rehab~_

Lucky was sitting on his bed thinking of what has happened in this past month. Him and Sam were getting a divorce, he was in rehab from getting addicted to pills, and him sleeping with Maxie. He still can't forgive himself from hurting Sam and he still can't believe that Sam slept with Jason. He remembers that night all to well.

_Flashback_

_Lucky walks into his and Sam's apartment seeing Sam packing some clothes._

_"Where are you going?" he asks Sam._

_"I'm not going anywhere. You are" she stated giving him the suitcase._

_"What do you mean?" he asks dumbfounded_

_"Like you honestly don't know. I caught you Lucky. I caught you sleeping with Maxie. How could you do this?" she asks with tears coming down her face._

_Lucky just looked at her not knowing what to say. He runs up to her and pulls her into his arms._

_"Please baby don't do this. Don't do this to us. I'm sorry it won't happen again just please don't leave me."_

_"No Lucky." she said pulling out of his embrace, "You cheated on me. You got addicted to those pills again when I told you that if you did I was going to leave you and yet you did anyway." she goes over to the table and picks up their wedding photo. "Look at this" she says putting it in his face, "You ruined this. You ruined us."_

_Lucky grabbed the picture and threw it against the wall. The grass shattered everywhere and Sam grimaced. Sam started crying even harder._

_"I'm sorry" Lucky said once he noticed she was crying even harder, "Baby I'm so sorry."_

_"Lucky there's something I need to tell you." Sam said wiping some of her tears._

_"What?"_

_"The night of the black out and I caught you and Maxie I slept with Jason."_

_"What?" he screamed grabbing her arms and shaking her, "How the hell could you do that?"_

_He started shaking her even more and she was trying to get out of his grasp. She all of the sudden he let her go and she slipped and fell to the ground._

_"WHAT THE HELL? LUCKY?" Lucky turned around to see his brother standing in the doorway._

_Nikolas quickly ran over to Sam and helped her up._

_"Are you ok?" Nikolas asked Sam_

_She nodded with tears._

_"Sam?" Lucky asked_

_"Lucky maybe you should leave." Nikolas suggested._

_"Sam?" Lucky asked again._

_"Lucky leave." Sam said not looking at him._

_Lucky nodded went over and got the suitcase that Sam had packed and walked towards the door._

_"Sam I love you and I'm going to make this up to you" Lucky said._

_Sam didn't say anything she just cried even harder in Nikolas' arms._

_Lucky walked out the door with a mission._

_End Flashback_

Lucky's thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door. He quickly got up and answered. He was surprised to see his wife on the other side.

Sam awoke the next morning in Jason's arms. She looked up to see Jason staring at her.

"What?" she asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No you look beautiful," Jason said seriously.

Sam blushed. Jason leaned down and softly kissed Sam.

"What are you doing today?" Jason asked Sam once the kiss broke.

"I'm going to see Lucky."

"Why?" Jason asked sitting up

"I have to tell him about the baby. Jason we may be getting a divorce but he still has a right to know even though the baby is not his. Our marriage is based off trust I'm not going to ruin that now."

Jason nodded "I understand"

"I better get going. I'm going to tell plus I have a shift today at the hospital and I need to make sure my grams can was Cam." she said getting up and getting dressed.

"I thought that you didn't have to work today." Jason said confused.

"I usually don't but since I took the rest of the day off Epiphany is having me work today" she said giving him a kiss

"Alright I'll see you later" Jason said kissing her back

"You will. I promise."

After Sam left Jason's she went straight to Lucky rehab center. She knocked on the door waiting for him to answer.

"Hi" she said once he opened up the door, " Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yea" he said opening up the door wider and letting her in, "I never thought that you would be here"

"I probably wouldn't have come but I needed to tell you something and I rather you find it out from me than from someone else."

"This sounds serious. Are you ok?"

Sam tried to smile at his concern but she was having a little trouble. He was slowly turning back into her husband that she fell in love with. "It is serious."

"What is it?"

"Lucky I'm pregnant and the baby is Jason's"

Lucky stared at her with shock and sat on the bed. "What?" he whispered."

"I'm pregnant"

"Are you sure that it is Jason's"

"Yea" she nodded, "We did a DNA test and it came back as Jason as the father. Look Lucky I was going to tell you that I was pregnant I truly was I just didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up."

Lucky nodded. "Look I'm going to go. I'll see you soon alright?" Sam said.

"Yea I'll see you soon" Lucky said.

Sam nodded and walked towards the door and left.

Lucky laid back down on the bed not only has he lost his wife but he also lost his child.

_~General Hospital~_

Sam got to work with no time to spare.

"I know, I know I'm late Epiphany but I had trouble finding someone to watch Cameron" She told Epiphany out of breath.

"Its alright Sam just don't let it happen again" Sam nodded and picked up a patients file.

"Hey Sam" Emily said

"Hey Em"

"So did you find out the results?" Emily asked her.

"Yea" Sam said

"Aren't you going to tell me? Ya know you're best friend."

Sam laughed at her "Follow me" she said walking towards the waiting area.

Emily found followed her and they both sat down on the couch.

"So what were the results?" Emily asked her.

"Jason's the father"

"Really? Are you happy about that?"

"Honestly?" Emily nodded "I am. I know that the Lucky is a great father but I don't think that I can trust him. Maybe we can be friends again but I don't think that we can be anything more. Plus I think that Jason will be a great father."

"What's going to happen between you and Jason?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. I honestly don't know what he wants." Sam told her.

All of the sudden Emily's pager went off.

"Look I have to go but I'll talk to you later ok?" Sam nodded and watched her walk away.

Sam got up and started walking back towards the nurses desk when she was stopped by Liz.

"What Liz?" she asked annoyed

"I want you to stay away from Jason" Liz told her seriously

"I have every right to be near Jason just as much as you do. He is not your property. He is my friend."

"You are nothing but some girl that he slept with. God I can't believe that he slept with you again."

"How the hell do you know that?" she asked Liz angrily. "Were you watching us?"

"Yesterday I walked in on you and Jason kissing and I saw him carry you upstairs."

"I can't believe you watched us. You have no right to be watching us"

"I have every right. He is my fiancé."

"Liz he is your ex-fiancé and if he was your fiancé why did you sleep with Ric?"

"Why did you sleep with Jason when you were married to Lucky"

"Yes I admit it was wrong to sleep with Jason even though I was married to Lucky but I don't regret that night and I wouldn't change it."

"Why because of your bastard baby?"

Sam slapped Liz across the face after she said that. "Don't you dare say anything about my child" she said in a low voice

Sam started to walk away when Liz grabbed her arm.

"Let go Liz"

"No. Not until you tell me that your going to stay away from Jason"

"Jason is not your property" Sam said yanking her arm as soon as she did this Liz let go and Sam fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

Jason got off the elevator and noticed Sam and Liz arguing. He noticed that Liz grabbed Sam's arm and Sam started yanking at it to pull away. He then noticed when Sam fell grabbing her stomach, he immediately ran over to her.

"Sam?" he asked kneeling down next to her

"Jason, the baby" she whispered with fear.

"Hold on" he said picking her up "I need some help over here" he yelled

"What's wrong?" Dr. Lee asked him

"I don't know she fell and grabbed her stomach."

Dr. Lee nodded "I need a gurney over here" she told one of the orderlies.

Once the gurney came Jason gently laid Sam down on it.

They rolled Sam into one of the rooms and he tried to follow but Dr. Lee stopped him.

"I'm sorry Jason but you can't go in there. As soon as I find something I'll tell you."

Jason nodded and watched her walk back into the room. He turned around and noticed Liz standing right behind him.

"What the hell did you do Liz?" he screamed at her

"Nothing. I didn't do anything"

"What do you mean nothing I saw you grab her. She's pregnant Liz she could loose the baby."

"Its not like the baby is yours" she said

"The baby is mine. I swear to God Liz if something happens to either Sam or the baby nobody on this earth can stop me from hurting you." he said walking away leaving a crying Liz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason was sitting outside Sam's room waiting on news of her and the baby. He wouldn't know what to do if she lost it. He already loved this baby. He can't lose another one. He lost Michael, the baby with Courtney, and Liz's baby. He's lost too much and too soon. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kelly and Monica walked out of her room. He quickly got up and walked over to them.

"Are Sam and the baby alright?" he asked worried.

Both Kelly and Monica nodded, "Both Sam and the baby are alright. She just needs to rest and stay away from stress. We are going to keep here for observations. Once she wakes up we'll do an ultrasound." Dr. Lee said.

"Do you want me to contact Lucky?" Monica asked Jason

"No, no. He's in rehab." Jason said.

They both nodded "Well I have another patient to check on" Dr. Lee said.

Jason nodded, "Can I sit with her?"

"Yes just get one of us when she wakes up" Monica said.

Jason nodded and walked into her room. He looked her over. She looked so pale and so weak not what she looked like this morning when he woke up with her in his arms. He pulled the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his.

"Jason?" Sam whispered.

He quickly stood up and looked at her. "Hey" he whispered back

"The baby?" she asked with fear

"The baby's fine Sam. They want to keep you here for observations and they want to do an ultrasound." Jason said. He then stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked scared that he was going to leave her.

"Nowhere I promise. I'm have to go tell Dr. Lee that you're awake." he said kissing her on the head and walking out the room.

Not even 5 minutes later Jason came back with Dr. Lee. She told Sam that she had to try and avoid stress and that they were going to keep her here for observations. She also said that they were going to an ultrasound to make sure that the baby was ok.

Dr. Lee came back in with the machine. She turned it on and put the gel on her stomach. Both Sam and Jason looked at the screen wit awe.

"That's the baby" Kelly said pointing at the screen, "the baby has a good heartbeat."

"Jason look at the baby" Sam said.

"I see" he said with awe.

Dr. Lee unhooked Sam from the machine and walked out of the room. Jason then looked over at Sam and noticed that she was crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked wiping her tears.

"Nothing. These are happy tears. I just can't believe I'm pregnant again."

"Yea. I can't believe that I'm going to be a father. Thank you Sam."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For giving something no one ever could. For making me a father." he said emotionally.

"Well then your welcome" she said with a smile. Jason smiled back and leaned down and gently kissed her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" someone asked.

Both Sam and Jason broke the kiss and looked towards the door to see a very pissed Lulu.

"Lulu what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm here to check on my pregnant sister-in-law to see if she's ok but instead I find her kissing someone who isn't even her husband." Lulu said angrily

"Jason could you give me and Lulu a moment alone?" she asked him.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

She nodded. He gently kissed her on her forehead and walked out of the room. Lulu walked over and stood at the end of the bed.

"Do you want to explain to me why I walk in on you kissing Jason Morgan?" she asked her angrily.

"Lulu you may want to sit down. This is a long story." Lulu nodded and sat down in the chair next to Sam's bed.

"The night of the blackout I caught Lucky in bed with Maxie. He got addicted to those pills again. I needed to talk to someone and I didn't want to talk to Nik cause he's Lucky's brother, Emily was working, I couldn't get a hold of my grams, and Carly was his cousin so I went to Jason's. When I got there he was drinking cause he caught Liz sleeping with Ric and we both started drinking. The next thing I know we're kissing and he takes me upstairs and we slept together." Sam told Lulu.

"Lucky's not the father of this baby is he?" Lulu asked scared of the answer.

"No he's not"

"Does Lucky know?"

"Yes he knows I told him myself that I slept with Jason and that the baby is Jason's. He is actually in rehab because of that."

"Because of the baby?"

Sam shook her head "No because he found out that I slept with Jason and he hurt me and knocked me down. Once he did that he went into rehab. Lulu you can still be apart of this baby's life. It has to know its crazy Aunt Lulu."

"Thank you Sam. Thank you for telling me the truth."

"No problem." Sam said.

"I'm going to go. I'll check on you later" Sam nodded and watched Lulu walk out the door.

Jason came back a few minutes later and sat down next to Sam and took her hand. "How did your talk with Lulu go?"

"Fine actually. She took everything well. She was grateful that I didn't lie to her and that I told her the truth."

Jason nodded, "that's good. So Sam I was thinking that after you get out of here you could move in with me."

"I don't know Jason."

"You and Cameron can have your own rooms. We don't even have to be a couple. I just want to take care of you, the baby, and Cameron."

"As long as I get to still work. I don't want to live off you. I want to make my own money."

"That's fine. I'm going to go. There's a guard outside the door. I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up." Jason said and kissed her.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow" Sam said. Jason kissed her one more time and left the room. Sam closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Sam woke up a the next morning to a quiet hospital room. All of the sudden her door opened and Cameron came running in the room with Nik behind him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Cameron screamed running to her and jumping on the bed.

"Cameron be careful" Nikolas scolded.

"Sorry" he said with innocence sitting on the bed next to his mom.

"Thanks for bringing him by" Sam told Nikolas softly.

"No problem he has been asking about you since yesterday." he told her. "Look I have to go do you want me to come back and pick you up?"

"No that's ok. Jason's going to"

"Are you sure that's a good ides"

"Listen Nik I know that you want me to get back together with Lucky but I can't and plus this baby is Jason's he has a right to be here."

Nikolas nodded "Alright I'll see you later"

"Bye" she said as he walked out the door.

Sam looked down at Cameron, "Did you have fun with Uncle Nik?"

Cameron nodded his head, "Yea we went to the park with Spencer then Aunt Emily took me out for ice-cream." he told her excitedly.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yea"

Just then there was a knock on the door and Jason walked in. Once he noticed Cameron he stopped.

"I can come back if you want me to" he suggested

"No its ok," Sam then turned to Cameron, "Cam I would like to meet my friend Jason. Jason I would like to meet my son Cameron"

Jason walked over and sat down in the chair.

"Hi Cameron" he said sticking out his hand. Cameron took it and Jason shook it gently. "The last time I saw you, you were just a baby"

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes

"Yup" Jason then turned to Sam, "You ready to get out of here?" he asked her.

"More than ready" she replied

"Alright I'll go get your papers while you get ready. Do you want me to take Cameron with me?"

"Do you mind?" she asked him

"No I don't. Hey Cam why don't you come with me while you mom gets dressed what do you say?"

"Yea" he said excitedly, "I'll be right back mommy. Me and Jason are going to hang out for a while," he told her seriously.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yup"

"Alright buddy why don't we get out of here and let mommy get ready"

Cameron nodded and took his hand. Both of them walked out of the room hand in hand. Sam just watched them. She knew for a fact that Jason would make a good father and seeing him with Cameron just proved it.

About 10 minutes later Jason and Cameron came back with the discharge papers. She signed them and all three of them left and headed to Jason's penthouse. If anyone looked at them you would think that they were a perfect little family.

_~Jason's Penthouse~_

Jason and Sam walked in with Jason carrying Cameron. Both Jason and Sam sat down and Sam pulled Cameron onto her lap.

"Cameron I have to talk to you about something ok?" she told him. Cameron nodded. "Ok well you and I are going to live here with Jason for awhile."

"What about daddy?" he asked her innocently

"Well buddy daddy and I aren't going to be living together anymore. That doesn't mean that we don't love you its just that we can't live with each other anymore."

"And Cameron that doesn't mean that I'm going to take your daddy's place in you life" Jason jumped in

"That's right. You will still get to see daddy whenever you want." Cameron nodded, "Do you know why mommy was in the hospital?"

"No"

"Well sweetie mommy's pregnant, that means that there is a little person growing inside my tummy right here" she said pointing to her stomach, " and something happened to me and the doctors had to check to make sure the baby was ok. Do you understand?"

Cameron nodded, "So does that mean that I'm going to be a big brother?"

"Yea that means that you are going to be a big brother" Sam said

"Cool" he said excitingly. Sam just laughed at him. She then noticed that he was rubbing his eyes.

"Cam buddy why don't you take a nap?"

"But I'm not tired" he whined

"Really?" she asked, "then why do you look like you're about to fall asleep"

"Cam why don't I take you upstairs and you can take a nap and after your nap we can go out for ice-cream?"

"yea" he said jumping from his mothers lap. Jason took Cameron's hand and brought him upstairs to Brenda's room to take a nap. Jason came back down 5 minutes later to see Sam staring off in space sitting the couch.

"Hey you ok?" he asked her softly as he sat down next to her

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a relationship right now. I mean I'm in the middle of a divorce and what if it doesn't work out?" she told him.

"Sam I told you we can take this as slow as you want. We don't even have to be a couple. We don't have to share a room. I want to earn your trust before we start anything. I'm willing to wait"

"Thank you Jason. Thank you for understanding me"

"Your welcome. I'm going to tell one of the guards to go get yours and Cameron's things from you apartment."

"Alright" Sam nodded

"I have to go out and do some things for 'business' but I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Its ok Jase I understand. Just promise me that you'll be careful and that you'll come back"

"I promise" he said before kissing her on the forehead and walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been sooo long since I've updated. I've been dealing with a lot of family issues and I had surgery on my right wrist a few months ago. Hopefully I'll get out of the brace soon and be actually able to type.

**Chapter 6**

Sam is now 4 months pregnant. Her and Jason have gotten closer these past few months. They were just starting to become a couple. He would take her out on dates. Sometimes they would even take Cameron with her. Her divorce from Lucky was final about 2 and half months ago. Lucky has also been out of rehab for about a month. He tried to get back with her. He told her that he wants to still be with her and that he wanted to earn her trust and be a father to this baby but she couldn't do that to Jason.

She would still hang out with Emily, Nikolas, and Lulu. They couldn't blame her for moving on with Jason. They did think that it was too soon for her to move in but she didn't care. She wanted to get to know Jason and she wanted him to be there for every step of the pregnancy.

Sam would still let Lucky see Cameron. Even though he wasn't his biological father Cameron still thought of him as daddy. She couldn't take away Lucky's only son. Even though Lucky hurt her she still cared for him. Sometimes she would let Cameron spend the night with Lucky. Let them have their guy time.

Jason and Cameron have also gotten pretty close. Cameron loves Jason like a dad but Lucky will always be his daddy. Jason thinks of Cameron as his own also. He is very protective of him. She came home one evening to both of them asleep on the couch. Jason was laying on his back and Cameron was laying on his chest and Jason had a protective arm around him. She thought that it was so cute that she took a picture of it.

She recently learned from Nik that Luke decided to try a drug to help bring Laura back. Apparently she has been back for about a week and has been asking to see her but she doesn't know if she could see her. Sam doesn't know if she could handle telling Laura that she is pregnant by another man. She always loved Laura as her own mother. Sam was brought out of her thoughts with a knock at the door. She quickly got up and answered it.

"Laura" Sam said shocked to see her ex-mother-in-law on the other side.

"Hi Sam can I come in?"

"Yea, yea" she said opening up the door a little wider, "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but may I ask you why you're here?"

"I heard about your divorce from Lucky" she told Sam.

"Oh. So you know about the baby too?" Sam asked her

Laura nodded. Sam all of the sudden got light headed. Laura noticed and walked over to her.

"Why don't you sit down" Laura suggested. Sam nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Lucky told me everything" Laura told Sam.

"So he told you how he got addicted to pills again and how he was having an affair with Maxie for months?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry Sam. That doesn't sound like the boy I raised."

"Sam can you tell me how you became pregnant with Jason's child. I'm not going to judge you."

"There was a blackout about 4 months ago and I caught Lucky in bed with Maxie so I came to Jason and when I got here he was drinking. Apparently he caught Liz in bed with someone else. We both started drinking and the next thing I know we're in his bed. Laura I don't regret that night I know I should because I cheated on my husband but I can't because that's the night my baby was conceived" Sam told Laura while rubbing her stomach.

"I'm glad that you didn't lie to my son about sleeping with Jason or being pregnant with his child."

"Laura I still care about Lucky. I couldn't lie to him even if I tried. Our marriage was based off trust and I know that we both ruined it. I know that we can still be friends but I don't think that we can be anything more."

All of the sudden Jason came into the penthouse with a sleeping Cameron in his arms. He immediately noticed Laura.

"I'm going to go put him to bed" Jason told them and walked up the stairs.

Laura turned to Sam "I'm going to get going. I would love to talk to you soon."

"Yea I would like that too" Sam told Laura.

Laura and Sam stood up and Sam escorted Laura out of the penthouse then went to go sit back down on the couch. Jason came back downstairs to see Sam sitting by herself and Laura nowhere in sight.

"Where's Laura?" Jason asked once he sat down beside her.

"She left." Sam simply said.

"Why was she here?"

"Lucky told her everything that has been going on and I guess she wanted my point of view."

"What did you tell her?" Jason asked

"The truth"

"So what do you want to do?" Jason asked moving the hair off her neck and lightly kissing it.

"Jason as much as I love to continue doing this Cameron is upstairs and I have to get to work." Jason then stopped kissing her.

"Alright" he said with a sigh, "How about I drop off Cameron with Nikolas and Emily and we can have a night alone just the two of us. We haven't had that in a while."

"I like the sound of that." Sam told him kissing him, "I better get going I have to get to work"

Jason kissed her once more and watched her walk up the stairs. Sam came back downstairs a few minutes later wearing a pair of purple scrubs. Jason never told her this but he always thought she looked cute in those scrubs especially with her pregnant belly. Sam walked over and kissed him once more before heading out the door and headed to work. After Sam left Jason called Emily and asked her if he could watch Cam. She said yes of course. About a half an hour later Emily came and picked up Cameron. He had to have everything perfect for tonight because tonight he was going to tell Sam McCall that he was in love with her.

Jason looked over the penthouse once more to make sure that everything was perfect. Last time he did something romantic was for Liz. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. He couldn't think about Liz right now. Right now he had to stay focused on Sam and the baby. Jason was so nervous he was hoping that she would tell him that she loved him too cause he didn't know what he would do if she shot him down. He looked over at the clock and noticed that Sam would be her any minute. Just then there was a knock at the door he knew it wasn't Sam because she wouldn't knock. He debated on whether he should open it. Deciding he should he quickly answered it. Once he opened the door he was surprised to see Liz on the other side.

"Liz? What are you doing here?" he asked shocked

"I need to talk to you."

"Come in" he said opening the door wider.

Liz looked around the room and noticed candles and rose petals.

"Did you know that I was coming over?" she asked excited

"No this is for Sam" he told her

"Oh" she said disappointed.

"What do you need to talk about?" he asked her

"I love you Jason. I want to work it out with you" she told him seriously

"Liz" he sighed "I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore. We have been broken up for months and you just now want to get back together. Plus we can't trust each other anymore."

Liz nodded "There's something I need to do before I leave though" she told him

"What?" he asked

"This" she said before grabbing his face and kissed him. Just then he heard a gasp and pushed Liz off him and turned around to see Sam standing in the door way with tears streaming down her face.

"Sam" he said softly

She just shook hear ran out the door. He then looked over at Liz and noticed a slight smirk on her face.

"What the hell did you just do?" he yelled grabbing her arms.

"I'm sorry Jason but I still love you."

Jason walked over and grabbed his jacket, "We are no longer friends. You just ruined any chance of friendship with me. If you see me don't come near me cause if I ever see you again it will be too soon." he said walking out of the penthouse to find Sam.

Jason found Sam on the docks crying.

"Sam?" Jason asked softly.

Sam looked at Jason and just walked away.

"Sam please let me explain"

"Why? So you can tell me how much you love Liz and want to be with her?"

"No Sam that's not it. She came over and started talking about how much she loved me and wanted to be with me but I told her that I can't"

"I don't believe you Jason" she told him

"Please Sam I love you"

"What?" she whispered with even more tears.

"I love you" he told her, "I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU" he shouted, "I can't imagine my life without you. That's why the penthouse was decorated like that. I wanted to tell you that I lo..."Jason couldn't even finish his sentence because Sam had kissed him.

"I love you too" she told him once the kiss broke

"Really?" he asked

"Really. I love you Jason I have for so long. I was just afraid that it was moving too fast. I don't want to lose you like I lost Lucky"

"You won't" he promised, "Can we go home now?" he asked

"Yea we can go home" she said. He took her hand and kissed her one more time before walking back to the penthouse.

_~Jason's Penthouse~_

"I'm sorry everything didn't turned out liked it planned" Sam told Jason once they entered the penthouse.

"Its ok. I'm just glad that you didn't leave me. I love you so much Sam. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"You won't. I promise. You do know you just said what I basically said on the docks," she told him with a laugh.

"I know" he told her.

"You know. I think Liz planned this."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"I think she planned for me to walk in on you guys kissing. I don't think that she has completely gotten over and I think that she doesn't like that fact that you are moving on and starting a family"

"You're probably right but I don't care because I love you."

"I love you too"

"Nothing will ever keep us apart." he told her seriously.

Unknown to them fate had a different plan.


End file.
